


This Matter of Crossing Lines

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frost fiddles with Mystique's memories of Charles. Magneto is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Matter of Crossing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 23 - Elemental
> 
> I speculated a way to link Raven/Mystique from "XMFC" to the first two "X-Men" films regarding her changing relationship with Charles. Along those lines I liked the idea of Erik/Magneto being caught between knowing what needs to be done and hating it all the same.

 

“What the hell have you done?”

Magneto is furious. Frost is unfazed.

“I’ve given you your perfect second-in-command.”

“By erasing all her memories of Charles? Warping the few that remain?”

“Wiping the slate clean.” Frost clarifies. “Now Mystique can carry out plans concerning our dear Professor without that pesky conscience getting in the way. Really, Magneto, a thank you would suffice.”

“You think so?”

Frost smirks. “There’s room for only one of you to be soft on the man. That fashion disaster on your head means the burden remains yours. I freed Mystique.”

He says nothing.

Frost grins. “You’re welcome.”

 

 

 


End file.
